deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Cabbage
with a head of cabbage, as seen in Dead or Alive 4.]] Cabbage is a type of vegetable that has appeared a couple of times in the ''Dead or Alive'' series. It first appeared in Dead or Alive 4, in which one head of cabbage caused a full-on fight between Hitomi and Leifang. The fact that such a trivial item had caused the two girls to fight has made the cabbage a source of comedy and an inside-joke amongst fans of Dead or Alive, as well as an unofficial "character item" for Hitomi. Background Cabbage is a popular cultivar of the species Brassica oleracea Linne of the Family Brassicaceae and is a leafy green vegetable. It is an herbaceous, biennial, dicotyledonous flowering plant distinguished by a short stem upon which is crowded a mass of leaves, usually green but in some varieties red or purplish, which while immature form a characteristic compact, globular cluster (cabbagehead). Cabbage leaves often have a delicate, powdery, waxy coating called bloom. Usages in Dead or Alive ''Dead or Alive 4'' During the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, while Hitomi was at the market at Seaside Market, she fell for a head of cabbage that was on sale in Muramasa's store. She tried to get a discount on the vegetable but Muramasa refused to drop the price. Out of nowhere, Leifang appeared and bought the cabbage right in front of Hitomi, much to her annoyance. Enraged, Hitomi started a fight with her over the cabbage and won it off her. After the tournament and Hitomi had returned home, she made a breakfast salad using the cabbage to go with an omelette. As she is about to take the food to the table, her doorbell rings, startling her and making her drop the food, meaning that the cabbage had gone to waste in the end. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' Cabbage later became an item in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, avaliable for 3,500 Zack Dollars from Zack of All Trades. Like with all food items, it can be eaten by the girls and is perishable. It is noted to be a good present to give to both Hitomi and Leifang. ''Dead or Alive Paradise'' Owing to it being a port of Xtreme 2, the Cabbage returns in Dead or Alive Paradise with the exact same purpose as before. ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' and Last Round In Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate and Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, cabbage is an item in Tag Survival Mode. Picking it up will restore the tag partner's life to full, or revive a fallen partner. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' Although cabbages don't directly appear in the game, they played an important role in one of the Rival Episodes. Specifically, in "Leifang Nutrition, Food, Healthy, Beauty", Leifang and Hitomi were forced to prepare over a hundred cabbages for cooking due to the Owner screwing up the cabbage order by ordering far more than he and the island actually needed for the festival. This incident was later referenced by Misaki in the First Anniversary event later on. ''Dead or Alive 6'' Cabbage makes its triumphant return in Dead or Alive 6 as an item in Survival Mode with a similar appearance to its DOA5 counterpart. As there is no Tag Survival, and thus no tag partner to heal or revive, its purpose has been changed to restore a moderate amount of health to the player. External Links * Navigation boxes Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Items Category:Items